baldi_feelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi
Besus McSteener (formerly Baldi McSteener) is the current protagonist of the baldi_feels account. His attitude can be best described as hyperactive to the point of destruction. He is the current frontman and melodicist of Baldi & the Christian Servers. History of Baldi Baldi first appeared in the game "Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning" as the main antagonist. He was apparently a math teacher who overreacted to answering problems wrong. 'baldi_feels' After getting fired as a teacher (for obvious reasons), Baldi moved to somewhere in New Feelstown, located in southern New York. A husband and wife decided to adopt him, letting him stay with two brothers, Felix Argyle and Fat Yoshi before claiming him as their own. One day, at a local Target, he bought three things that would change his life forever: a phone, a Splatoon body pillow, and a melodica (he thought it was a piano juul). He downloaded Instagram, adopting the username baldi_feels (as it was common in the town to add .feels or .moments to the end of their usernames). He made his first post on June 9th. 'BatCS' Baldi founded BatCS with guitarist Hide the Pain Harold, saxophonist Meme Man, harmonicist Michael Rosen, and bassist Orang. Over the course of the band's history, they have had several hit albums and several lineup changes. 'Meeting Ben and others' Baldi had first met Ben at WalMart searching for some lube. Ben had a nice conversation with Baldi and wound up being a member of his band, being their manager and scissor player. He met Fortnite at the local GameStop for whatever reason. They became friends, with Fortnite winding up as the eventual steel drummer of his band. He met Connor... actually, he doesn't remember. Connor wound up being a huge influence on the band as their new drummer after Fat Yoshi left. 'Jesus fued and becoming Besus ' Baldi was walking along the beach when Jesus jumped him. As Jesus was running away, Baldi caught up and yote Jesus, knocking him out. Jesus, very angry about the incident, got back at Baldi by gutting Fat Yoshi. This hurt Baldi right in the feels (get it?). This caused Baldi to call several friends and call total war on Jesus, who also vored Yoshi. Baldi and Jesus reached an agreement about a day later, with Jesus setting Yoshi free. The last time Baldi and Jesus ever fought was when T-Posing Patrick, who was God at the time, set Karkat free against his will, and it was a small argument. The last time Jesus was seen in baldi_feels posts was in a photoshoot for Karkat's new band. He was killed off by natural causes. Baldi had woken up and realized that he was wearing Jesus's clothes. He tried making Kool-Aid with the Force amd it worked. Baldi became Jesus (or, as he prefers to be called, Besus), meaning he could do whatever he wanted if he didn't abuse his powers. He was also kidnapped by a can of beans and his family at one point, but he managed to escape quickly with the help of Ben, Murdoc, etc. Statistics First appearance: Post 1 Last appearance: N/A Current status: Alive Color motif: Green Trivia *Baldi is allergic to toddler urine. *Baldi is a fan of XXXTENTACION and was happy to revive him so X could join the band. *Baldi has a Supreme kink. *Baldi really hates the color yellow for whatever reason. Category:Baldi_feels Category:Characters Category:Baldi and the Christian Servers